


Не знает сна лишь государь один

by Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все солдаты страдают от кошмаров, и Эрвин не исключение. Но, привыкнув всегда справляться с проблемами самостоятельно, он находит поддержку с неожиданной стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не знает сна лишь государь один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uneasy lies the head that wears the Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929407) by [Feelsripper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelsripper/pseuds/Feelsripper). 



> Перевод выполнен на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2014 (Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014 - [WTF Combat 2014](http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/))

_О, сколько подданных моих беднейших_  
 _Спокойно спят сейчас! — О сон, о милый сон!_  
 _Хранитель наш, чем я тебя вспугнул,_  
 _Что ты не хочешь мне смежить ресницы?_  
 _Зачем охотнее приходишь ты_  
 _На жесткую постель в лачуге дымной,_  
 _Где дремлешь под жужжанье мух ночных,_  
 _Чем в ароматные чертоги знатных,_  
 _На ложе пышное под балдахином,_  
 _Где сладостные звуки нежат слух?_  
 _Божок ленивый, ты приходишь к черни_  
 _На грязный одр, а с царственного ложа_  
 _Бежишь, как если б сторож колотушкой_  
 _Иль колокол набатный гнал тебя._  
 _Зачем над бездной на вершине мачты_  
 _Глаза смыкаешь незаметно юнге,_  
 _Укачивая в колыбели моря,_  
 _Когда хватает ураган свирепый_  
 _За гребни разъяренные валы,_  
 _Чудовищные головы лохматит_  
 _И к облакам вздымает с диким ревом,_  
 _Который пробудил бы мертвеца?_  
 _Как можешь ты, пристрастный сон, баюкать_  
 _Промокшего до нитки юнгу в бурю,_  
 _А в тихий, безмятежный час ночной,_  
 _Когда к тебе располагает все,_  
 _Отказываешь королю в покое?_  
 _Счастливый, мирно спи, простолюдин!_  
 _Не знает сна лишь государь один._  
  
 _Вильям Шекспир. Генрих IV. Часть 2. Акт 3: Сцена 1._  
 _Перевод Е. Бируковой_

Не так уж много мог сделать разведывательный корпус, чтобы подготовить своих солдат к войне. Лишь дать им клинки и призрачный шанс на успех, прежде чем бросить в бой. Плыви или утони. И большая часть новобранцев тонула, захлебываясь пронизывающим, окружающим со всех сторон страхом. Постоянная угроза смерти была реальна до боли. Тем не менее те, кому удавалось выжить, кто приобретал бесценный опыт, не слишком много выигрывали от этого. Сколько бы информации у них ни было, какими бы навыками они ни обладали, оставалось кое-что, чему невозможно было научиться: как справляться с кошмарами.

У Эрвина было достаточно собственных призраков, чтобы знать, что кошмары преследовали каждого солдата независимо от званий или умений. Помимо неизбежной смерти, это было единственным, что их по-настоящему объединяло.

В разведке их могли научить убивать титанов и совершать сложные маневры на приводе, но никак не подготовить к встрече с монстрами, обитающими в их собственных головах. Этих чудовищ невозможно было убить, они поджидали каждого за закрытыми веками.

Обычно Эрвин старался не допустить, чтобы его демоны возымели над ним власть. Не он первый, не он последний брал свои проблемы с собой в постель.

Он тоже стал жертвой кошмаров. Но не бесконечный хоровод ужаса и крови выбивал его из колеи. Когда он спал, то словно прослеживал нити на полотне судьбы. В кошмарах Эрвин раз за разом видел, как его товарищей рвут на куски. Словно это было его проклятием. И что бы он ни делал, повлиять на происходящее было невозможно. Вот что пугало его больше всего.

Эрвин предпочел бы иметь дело с монстрами и кровавыми бойнями, чем с собственным бессилием. Любой контроль над ситуацией был лишь иллюзией, и Эрвин хорошо это знал. Но горькая реальность преследовала его и днем, и ночью.

Правда заключалась в том, что Эрвин был всего лишь человеком, ужасно несовершенным человеком. И когда свет сменялся тьмой, и тени заползали на стены, осознание становилось особенно болезненным.

Излишне говорить, что Эрвин не любил спать.

Обычно он урывал лишь несколько часов сна, но сегодня заснуть не удавалось вообще. Он проворочался полночи, прежде чем сдался и решил провести время с пользой.

Первое, что Эрвин выучил, получив повышение до командующего, это то, что работы с бумажками никогда не убавлялось. И такими ночами, как сегодня, он находил утешение, погрузившись в разбор документации.

Эрвин тяжело вздохнул, перевернув страницу очередного донесения о смерти. У него на столе всегда была кипа донесений, ожидавших заполнения и отправки родственникам погибших. Самым печальным было то, что стопка никогда не становилась меньше.

Ходики на стене показывали два часа ночи, и вокруг стояла абсолютная тишина. Эрвин отложил перо и откинулся в кресле, позволив себе просто посидеть спокойно. В кабинете было как-то странно уютно в тусклом свете лампы и в компании теней, танцующих на стенах. Возможно, Эрвин так много времени проводил за работой, что маленький кабинет со своей мрачной атмосферой стал для него вторым домом.

Тихо вздохнув, Эрвин наконец разрешил себе отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Он достал из глубины одного из ящиков бутылку виски вместе с низким стаканом и поставил на стол. Она хранилась там как раз для подобных случаев. Открутив крышку, он налил немного виски в стакан, наблюдая, как янтарная жидкость плещется о стенки, и опрокинул ее в себя, наслаждаясь теплом, мгновенно разлившимся в груди.

Он продолжал этот ритуал, пока в голове слегка не зашумело, но лишь настолько, чтобы просто расслабиться. Это Майк когда-то предложил ему пропустить пару стаканчиков, чтобы отвлечься после их первой тяжелой совместной миссии. Они тогда потеряли восемьдесят процентов состава. После той вылазки командующий сменился, и выживаемость повысилась. Однако и проблем у Эрвина прибавилось. Они накапливались, а найти время для их решения никак не удавалось. Топить переживания в алкоголе казалось не самым лучшим способом, но на какое-то время помогало. Однако Эрвин взял за правило никогда не напиваться сверх меры. На карту было поставлено слишком много, чтобы он мог позволить себе быть некомпетентным. Так что он дал себе обещание всегда оставаться в форме. Он никогда не терял контроль, но немного алкоголя помогало сбросить напряжение. Ведь нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы иногда разрешить себе немного удовольствия.

Когда он наливал очередной шот, дверная ручка начала поворачиваться. Дверь открылась одновременно с тем, как Эрвин поставил бутылку на стол.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — с мрачным видом сообщил Ривай, стоя в дверях.

Конечно же, какими еще могут быть первые слова от Ривая?

— А ты как всегда приветлив. Чем обязан такой чести?

— Мне было скучно, — пробурчал Ривай, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Да ты что.

— На самом деле я заволновался, когда увидел, что у тебя все еще горит свет, — сказал Ривай, а потом насмешливо фыркнул. — Нет, блин, конечно, я шел в казармы, чтобы помуштровать новобранцев.

— В два часа ночи?

— Ты сомневаешься в моих педагогических методах, Эрвин? — едко отозвался Ривай.

Возможно, не стоило донимать его расспросами, по крайней мере до утра. Не один Эрвин имел проблемы со сном, так что Ривай вполне мог бродить ночью по коридорам по той же причине. Однако Эрвин был немного удивлен, что капрал решил заглянуть к нему.

Ривай по-прежнему стоял у двери, словно оценивая обстановку. И явно был не слишком доволен тем, что видел.

Не обращая на него внимания, Эрвин одним плавным движением выпил содержимое стакана. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Ривая, но никаких комментариев с его стороны не последовало. Если Ривай и собирался поговорить с ним об этом, то только когда Эрвин сам будет готов к разговору.

— Что ты делаешь? — в конце концов, спросил Ривай, хмуря брови.

— Выпиваю. Присоединишься? — Эрвин достал еще один стакан и поставил на стол рядом с бутылкой.

Ривай только еще сильнее нахмурился.

Было почти забавно, насколько хорошо теперь Эрвин его знал. Когда они впервые встретились, тот был сущим наказанием. Впрочем, он и сейчас был наказанием, но что-то в нем изменилось... Более сосредоточенный. Более изящный. У всей его злости наконец появилась цель, что пошло ему на пользу. Хотя, Ривай по-прежнему оставался немногословным, а то немногое, что он говорил, было в большинстве своем язвительным и не слишком приятным.

Эрвин действительно выбирал в разведку странных людей.

В конце концов Ривай выдвинул стул и уселся напротив Эрвина. Выхватив у него бутылку, он поднял ее на уровень глаз, проверяя скорее, сколько выпивки осталось, а не какого она сорта.

— И давно она у тебя припрятана?

— Около месяца, по-моему.

Ривай перевел взгляд на низкий стакан и скривился.

— Он пыльный. Фу.

— Ничего с тобой не случится, — усмехнулся Эрвин, глядя, как Ривай протирает стакан носовым платком. Закончив, тот взял бутылку и налил себе виски ровненько до тонкого бордюрчика, выгравированного на стакане. Эрвин был почти уверен, что ошибись Ривай хоть на волосок, и он вылил бы виски обратно и попробовал еще раз.

Его причуды были не столько смешны, сколько очаровательны и человечны. Сильнейший воин человечества был неисправимым педантом и страдал ОКР* и абсолютным отвращением к любой грязи.

Если бы солдаты знали, какими были их командиры вдали от посторонних глаз, они могли бы вообще не пойти к ним в отряд.

Зато хотя бы у новичков была возможность иногда расслабиться. Эрвин считал подобное роскошью, и увидеть его самого в таком состоянии доводилось крайне редко. Его огорчало, что некоторым все же выпадал шанс видеть это, но тут ничего не поделаешь. Он не мог быть сияющим символом все время, как бы ни старался.

Ривай махнул все содержимое стакана так непринужденно, словно для него это было привычным делом. Кто знает, чем он занимался в преступном прошлом. Эрвин старался об этом не думать. Состояние, в котором он нашел Ривая много лет назад, говорило само за себя.

Эрвин вновь потянулся за бутылкой, но Ривай быстро увел ее у него из-под пальцев.

— Эй, не вздумай допить ее в одиночку. С твоей комплекцией ты, наверное, отключишься уже после четвертого стакана, — предупредил Эрвин, решив промолчать о том, сколько сам уже успел приговорить.

Ривай ничего не ответил, только демонстративно налил себе еще один шот и быстро выпил. А потом второй, и сразу третий. Поступок оказался опрометчивым и необдуманным, потому что после последнего стакана Ривай уткнулся головой в сложенные на столе руки.

— Ааах, вот дрянь, как же горло дерет, — пробормотал он. — Я думал, это высококачественный алкоголь, а не какое-то паленое пойло. Проклятье.

Эрвин рассмеялся в голос, глядя на него. С тех пор, как он в последний раз по-настоящему смеялся, прошло, пожалуй, слишком много времени. Его смех был ломким и слишком усталым. Это заставило обоих поморщиться.

Однако Эрвин снова мягко улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то это хороший виски, но качество напитка теряет значение, если вливать в себя стаканы один за другим.

— Я что, похож на идиота? Я умею пить, — прошипел Ривай и налил им обоим еще по шоту.

— А, ну конечно, ты ведь пьешь, наверное, лет с двенадцати.

Самым верным решением было бы остановиться сейчас. Эрвин чувствовал, как у него начинает гореть лицо. Но вместо этого он влил в себя очередной стакан.

— Именно, — кивнул Ривай и тоже замахнул, заскрипев зубами из-за обжигающих ощущений в горле. — Только ты немного ошибся. По-моему, мне было четырнадцать.

Эрвин слегка приподнял брови, но ничего не сказал. Он уже практически ничему не удивлялся.

— Еще? — спросил Ривай и потряс бутылкой.

— Один.

— Спорим, я смогу укатать тебя под стол?

— Как-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

— Это вызов, Эрвин?

— Возможно, в другой раз.

Ривай раздраженно фыркнул и прищурился.

— Струсил, — констатировал он.

Эрвина, наверное, должно было беспокоить то, что Ривай был как дома в его кабинете и вел себя так развязно. Но его это не смущало. Многое в Ривае его не смущало.

Тот откинулся на спинку стула, закинув ноги на стол, и налил Эрвину еще один стакан.

— Почему ты у себя в кабинете, Эрвин?

На этот вопрос было легко ответить.

— Много бумажек накопилось.

— Почему ты не спишь? На самом деле.

Эрвин колебался с ответом. Он решил просто выпить и не отвечать. Ему пришло на ум, что виски в бутылке осталось уже меньше половины, и стоило бы приберечь остальное на потом. Но ему так нравилась компания Ривая. Ему вообще редко кто-то составлял компанию. И все-таки голова уже была тяжелая, а щеки горели пьяным румянцем. Нужно было остановиться и взять себя в руки. Эрвин медленно закрыл глаза и пропустил пятерню через волосы. А потом налил себе еще.

Ривай ждал несколько минут, прежде чем треснуть пустым стаканом по столу. Терпением он никогда не славился.

— Если ты не честен со мной, то не стоишь моего уважения, — разочарованно проговорил он, подавшись чуть вперед.

— Меня замучили кошмары.

Слова вырвались сами собой, словно сквозь рухнувшую преграду, и Эрвин не успел их сдержать. Оказалось немного проще признать это в пределах своего кабинета, залитого слабым светом лампы. К тому же он чувствовал себя весьма комфортно в обществе Ривая. Возможно, даже слишком, если уже потянуло на откровенности. Но Эрвин все еще оставался командующим независимо от того, насколько особенным было его отношение к Риваю, и вести себя полагалось соответственно.

По сути, это был момент слабости.

Ривай, казалось, какое-то время обдумывал его слова, вертя стакан в пальцах. Потом поставил его и налил им с Эрвином еще по глотку.

Эрвин тут же схватил свой стакан и осушил его, благодарный за возможность отвлечься от тяжелого взгляда Ривая. Но даже с закрытыми глазами его взгляд ощущался на коже горячими иглами. Алкоголь наконец ударил в голову. Эрвин чувствовал неприятный жар и тяжесть в теле, мысли были вялыми и путаными. За время службы он никогда еще не напивался до такого состояния и не планировал делать это при свидетелях. 

Вдруг он почувствовал прикосновение к своим волосам. Чужая рука аккуратно убрала со лба растрепавшуюся челку. Эрвин открыл глаза и увидел, как Ривай перегнулся через стол и ослабил боло у него на шее, расстегнул воротник рубашки.

Было чертовски приятно избавиться наконец от этой удавки.

— На тебя смотреть страшно, — пробормотал Ривай, напустив в голос испуганных ноток.

Эрвин подавил волну разочарования, когда Ривай убрал руки, и издал горький смешок.

— Ты в этом плане можешь со мной посоперничать.

Черт, он действительно был сильно пьян.

Ривай закинул ногу на ногу, допил свой последний стакан и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Знаешь, ты можешь давать себе волю время от времени. Это тебя не убьет, — он дотянулся до крышки и закрыл бутылку. — Можешь мне доверять. Я не такой говнюк, чтобы не проконтролировать тебя и позволить хватануть лишнего.

— Я доверяю тебе, — Эрвин поднял на него усталые глаза. — Без сомнений.

Правда была весьма тяжелой штукой, и Эрвин чувствовал, как грудь сдавливает под ее весом. Сейчас он был тем, кем и всегда — всего лишь человеком.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, устало понурив плечи. Правильно ли позволять себе такое? Ривай был подчиненным. Эрвину необходимо, чтобы тот был уверен в нем на поле боя, а выставление себя пьяным кретином перед ним явно не способствовало такой уверенности.

Но при всей своей неспособности связно мыслить он, должно быть, сказал что-то правильное. Не часто случалось, чтобы у Ривая заканчивались остроумные реплики. Эрвин буквально лишил его дара речи, хотя казалось, что все ускользало у него сквозь пальцы. Было такое ощущение, что он задел какую-то струну глубоко внутри Ривая, и тот изо всех сил старался не подать вида. В конце концов Ривай встал, тщательно сохраняя равнодушное выражение лица.

— Тогда позволь мне сделать это для тебя.

Он помог Эрвину подняться, заметно напрягаясь под немалым весом. Эрвин не сдержал улыбки и мягко погладил его по плечу.

Ривай был грубым человеком в полном смысле слова. Небрежность в поведении, жесткие руки, тяжелый взгляд, грубая речь. Но вместе со всем этим он был преисполнен какого-то неуловимого изящества и статности. Он был жестким, но справедливым, грубым, но честным. Все это были хорошие качества.

Пройдя несколько шагов, опираясь на Ривая, Эрвин вдруг понял, что падает на небольшой диван в углу кабинета. Ривай помог ему принять сидячее положение и начал стягивать форменную куртку. Эрвин только и мог, что беспомощно наблюдать, позволяя Риваю делать все, что вздумается. Перед глазами все расплывалось, а потолок неумолимо вращался. Освободив от куртки, Ривай осторожно уложил его на сидение.

— Похмелье у тебя с утра будет нефиговое, если не попьешь воды.

— А ты?

— А я в состоянии о себе позаботиться, в отличие от некоторых, — усмехнулся Ривай. Потом медленно запустил руку Эрвину в волосы, массируя голову пальцами и легонько царапая ногтями. Тот закрыл глаза, млея от его прикосновений. Ему было так стыдно.

Ривай, казалось, был доволен такой реакцией и продолжил гладить голову Эрвина.

— Но я не против.

Он сидел рядом на краю дивана и молча перебирал светлые пряди, ерошил их и снова приглаживал.

Эрвин лениво кивнул, становясь все более и более сонным с каждым движением пальцев в волосах. Неужели он так сильно устал? Он же не так много выпил. Неимоверным усилием он заставил себя открыть глаза. Еще столько нужно было сделать, и чем дольше он откладывал, тем длиннее становился список.

Эрвин посмотрел на Ривая, и ему показалось, что тот и сам наслаждался тем, что делал. Но лишь на короткое мгновение, пока он не заметил, что Эрвин на него смотрит. Как только их взгляды встретились, между ними снова будто выросла стена. Эрвину стало предельно ясно, что такое выражение лица не было предназначено для его глаз. Рука в его волосах замерла, а потом и вовсе исчезла.

Веки Эрвина слипались, и держать глаза открытыми становилось все трудней. Сквозь мутную пелену Эрвин наблюдал, как расплывчатая фигура Ривая убирается в кабинете. Виски, кресло, бумаги на столе — все было возвращено на свои места.

Бороться со сном стало уже практически невозможно.

— Ривай?

— Что?

— Спасибо.

Ривай не ответил, но это было неважно. Эрвин уже чувствовал, что отключается. Наконец он услышал, как Ривай прошел к выходу. Он намеренно ступал тише, но Эрвин сейчас мог бы и нападение титанов проспать. Дверь закрылась с едва различимым стуком.

Эрвин закрыл глаза и окончательно расслабился, выгнав из себя все скопившееся напряжение.

Наконец-то он мог спокойно отдыхать.

У него теперь был якорь.

**Author's Note:**

> * ОКР – обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство


End file.
